Byoki no uragiri
by Sagi- Nise no ha
Summary: Left blinded and sick, Inuyasha was cast off from the group. Not truly belonging with the humans that betrayed him, he left with a hidden member of his family to seek out the Western Lands to regain something akin to a life. *A lot of OCs* InuxOC After Naraku's demise.
1. Queue the fights

One thing can't go right in my life, could it? The dark hanyou Naraku is dead, shouldn't we all be rejoicing? Kohaku and Kagura are free, shouldn't they get the attention? But instead, they started complaining on how that it took too long, how it should have been done long ago. My ear twitched. Was that a comment on how it was _my_ fault this took too long?

Sighing, I sheathed the Tessaiga.

"What bothers you, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru approached me in conversation. We have been getting along lately, and I am grateful for that. One less person beating on me.

"Them," I nodded towards Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Ayame, Kagura, and Kohaku.

"For what reason?"

"They've been calling me names behind my back, ignoring me and such. Blaming me for things I didn't do… Kagome's abusing the subjugation necklace."

"Tell them otherwise."

"I try, but they say I'm being unreasonable and Kagome sits me."

"Get the collar removed."

"I can't do it myself. Kaede or Kagome has to do it."

"Ask the elderly miko."

"She thinks I'm too reckless."

"Perhaps because you are."

"Hey!"

"But then again, you have been doing very well with Seishin."

"You know Sei?"

"Of course. You two are never too far apart."

"I guess."

"Keep up the good work. Now I must depart," Sesshomaru pat me on the shoulder with his newly regenerated left arm before walking off into the forest.

At that moment, Kagura bid farewell and left on her feather, as well as Ayame following Koga after he left.

"Let's go and give Lady Kaede the good news," Miroku suggested.

Kirara transformed and Kohaku and Sango boarded.

"You going to carry me or what?" Kagome asked me.

"You have feet, walk," I turned and begun walking myself.

"Hey, mutt!" she shouted after me.

I stopped short. "Mutt?" I questioned.

"Take me to Kaede."

"Oh, no, bitch." I heard gasps from all around. "You are not going to start calling me names."

"Oh really, monster?" she pushed.

"Definitely not, wench."

"Baka."

"Fool."

"Beast."

"Naïve."

"Jerk."

"Immature."

"Child."

"Stupid."

"Half-breed."

"Princess."

"Thing."

"Smartass."

"Devil's spawn."

I turned and glared. Much more fiercely than I have ever before, apparently, for I even saw Sango cringe. I calmly walked closer to Kagome, smelling her nervousness grow to the point where she shook in her shoes.

"I'm," I started slowly, calm and quiet; "The devil's spawn? Hmm? Oh no, my brother holds that title perfectly." I was right in her face now, nose to nose, but I didn't care. "You do not hold the authority to say such things to me. You are a lowly ningen, and I will treat you as such since you do not care for me." I shoved her hard, sending her flying into Miroku, a good ten meters away.

"That was uncalled for, Inuyasha," Sango grunted as she helped Miroku and Kagome up.

I said nothing as I turned and walked away from the group I used to call friends.

_When did this all begin?_ I silently questioned myself.

_This started all the way back to when Kikyo was revived, _I recalled. They thought that whenever I went off in the night, that I went to her.

They think that since I don't remember things easily, that I'm an idiot.

They think that I beat 'little poor children' for fun.

They think that I fight Koga because he is a wolf demon and I'm a dog hanyou.

They think I'm immature because they can't explain my motives.

They think I'm childish because I don't do things they would.

They think I'm a pet.

They're _wrong_.

'Oh we do this all the time! He's fine!' they think. Each time it hurts more. Like being suffocated, the more it holds, the more pressure there is, and the harder it gets to go on.

So I left.

_**A/N: This is a new story for Inuyasha! Yay! Hopefully the updates will be once every two weeks, corresponding with how I update FictionPress on the opposing week. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or ideas regarding Inuyasha, they belong to Takahashi. Except Seishin who you'll meet sometime soon.  
>The title means something along the lines of 'betrayal of the disease'. Not exactly accurate, but I don't know Japanese all that well at all. Pardon me.<strong>__**  
>I think it could have been better, maybe I'll get around to fixing it sometime soon.<strong>_

_**~Sagi**_


	2. Problems arise

A couple weeks after the death of Naraku, I finally returned to the village. I found out that the jewel was Kagome's only way to get through the well. So now that Naraku has been killed, and the sacred jewel was destroyed, Kagome can't pass through the well. She is really depressed about it, even to the point where she took her anger out on me and sat me until she put my back out for the day. Then she went crying to Sango.

Stupid, right?

She has been picking fights with me deliberately, at any comment I make. Oh, and if I _don't_ comment, that it doesn't matter to me. She says that I think I'm 'all high and mighty'. Whatever that means…

'Osuwari', 'Sit boy', and 'Bad dog' were being said a lot in the past couple days I was around here. Kagome uses the command every time she sees me to vent her sorrows and anger. She doesn't know how much it pains me to be launched into the ground like a rag doll.

Today, I'm planning on leaving for a while to let her blow off some steam.

It was a fine day to leave too, I was all alone in a tree by the river. Peacefully twirling a bracelet around my wrist, listening to the coursing river. That was, until Kagome, Sango, and Shippo arrived.

I eventually made it to the ground with a comment that made Kagome glare at me.

"You're just being a child," Sango whispered as she shook her head. Sango is about twenty summers old; with a head of long brown hair, frequently pulled back, and chestnut brown eyes. She wore a kimono from the villagers, being a light pink with light blue flowers delicately laced in. The sleeves hung low on her arms and covered her legs entirely for warmth from the autumn breeze.

_I am no child. I'm older than all of you combined,_ I thought as I crossed my arms and stuck my nose into the air.

"Seriously, Inuyasha, that was not necessary…" Kagome picked up the crying Shippo. Who, in fact, was faking it.

Kagome was a young woman of sixteen springs, wearing a miko's garb. Red hakama, and a white haori, she had her wavy ebony black hair that reached just below her shoulders in a light tie; and had chocolate brown eyes glaring at me.

The brat, as I liked to call him, is Shippo. He's a little fox demon, around eight in human years. He wears his rusty red hair in a ponytail with a blue bow, and has large green eyes that bends Kagome to his will. He has a tail that makes him look like a squirrel, and feet that looks like a fox's.

"The brat deserved it!" I protested, which turned out to be a bad idea.

"Osuwari."

That _dreaded_ word.

In a second, I felt the not-so-pleasant feeling of falling to the ground. Only, it wasn't falling, it was being brutally thrown into it. The enchanted subduing necklace I was forced into wearing suddenly gained thousands of pounds and ripped me from my standing position.

The air was forced from my lungs as my head took a throbbing hit to the rocky ground of the riverbank.

Every time, the same happens. They do or say something that I answer to truthfully, and they punish me for it. I do something out of their context, I get punished. Hey, if I don't speak a single word, I get reunited with the ground!

My lungs beginning to burn, I shakily push myself up on unsteady arms. Taking a deep breath just served to make me dizzy.

"Of all the ground to meet, I get fucking rocks in my face…" I muttered as I rubbed a small cut from a particularly sharp one. It will heal in an hour, but it still can sting.

"I told you before, you've got to stop this foolishness," Sango remarked as she watched me get to my feet.

"I don't give a damn."

"Then continue to be smashed into the ground."

"She'll do it either way."

"No she won't."

"Yes, she will. And you know why?" I relieved my shoulders of a portion of the burden I carry; "Because I ain't no stupid prince charming. I'm not a dog, nor a mutt. So, you can all go bury yourselves in holes, because I don't give a damn about you anymore. I used to, hell, I did care a lot… But you all just threw it back in my face and laughed at my misery."

"That's not-"

"True?" I interrupted. "Totally. Whoop-de-fucking-do!" I cried sarcastically. I was pushing the breaking point, if I don't shut up soon, the dam of rants will break free. Hell knows what I'll say.

"Inuyasha, stop this. You are our friend and we all care for you. It's just… you get out of hands sometimes…"

"Then stop trying to control me!" I stomped away from her.

I heard her follow me, but I kept my pace so she was practically running after me.

She grabbed my sleeve of the fire rat, and I reacted to it in a way I never have before. I grabbed her arm, twisted my robe from her grasp and flipped her. She flew to the ground with a heavy _thump_.

All was silent, and I was thinking fast. _Why did I do that? To Sango, no less… She did deserve it, but she is supposed to be my friend… I was the one who helped save her and her brother… What is she going to tell Kagome?_

I kept thinking how the situation went. I knew she was coming, why did I do that then? I hadn't used a fighting use like that in real battle. The fun ruffle and tumble between Seishin and I was where I learned that. No one from the group knows I can fight like that.

_Why don't you just reveal the rest of your secrets?_ I thought frankly, degrading myself.

Sango rose to her feet and looked shocked at me. "Where did you learn that?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Keh, there is a lot you don't know." I settled for that and turned, walking further. Fuming at rocks underfoot, breaking the soft grass. The rocks dug into my foot, not to the point of breaking skin, but enough to prickle it. _Much like Sango_, I muse.

See, Sango had a tendency to have two sides. She has the smooth, calm side, while the other was spiked and angry. Much like rocks. While some times, she agreed with me, there were more frequent times when she was against me. Always being the perfect friend, taking Kagome's side. So, I get stabbed by the pointed side of the rock.

"Inuyasha!" I heard her call a while away.

I kept walking.

She kept persistent and still followed me with the trees' foliage shading from the autumn sun.

"Why are you so mean to Kagome?" she asked.

_She started it._

"Where are you going?"

_Away._

"Why are you mean to Shippo?"

_He started it too._

"Are you like this to everyone?"

_Got to be, lest I want to die._

"Why do you provoke fights?"

_You all take it that way._

"Why are you so anti-social?"

_I want to be._

"Are you taking the long way to Kaede's?"

_No._

"Why do you chose to be such a child?"

_I'm not a child._

"Why are you not talking?"

_I don't want to._

"Are you going to talk to me?"

_Nope._

I continued walking, no longer paying attention to what she was saying. There was a significant miss of birds in this area. A herd or demon must have come by recently and scared them away.

Sniffing the air, I took the scent of a demon in. It was nearby, and a bear demon. A big brute too.

I'll let Sango take care of it.

That was the plan until she screamed at me; "YOU ARE SUCH A CHILD! A MAN WOULD BE TALKING RIGHT NOW!" she threw a rock at me. It hit me in the back of the head.

The demon's scent grew more pungent as it came closer.

I sighed, and stopped my stride. I turned to her with a blank face.

"What have you got to say to that?" Sango asked in a huff, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's coming."

"What?" Sango looked confused now. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto one leg, popping her hip out. "What do you mean?"

Sango didn't have her Hiraikotsu. I should help her…

"Nah," I shrugged, and jumped into the foliage. I heard Sango call me a coward and then her gasp as the demon came crashing through the bushes.

The next time I came around to the village wasn't another two days later. But of course, the first thing that happened, was I got into a fight.

I didn't start it.

I walked into the hut, having a question on tongue for Kaede-baba. I wanted her to mend a hole in my white shitagi. Normally, I would do it, but I recently lost the string that I would fix it with. Now, normally at that point, I would go back to where I first got it, but I'm not up for a journey. So, I decided on Kaede-baba, even though I didn't want to. Everyone was sitting around the fire, with Kaede-baba stirring a stew.

They were talking amiably before I came in.

Silence fell.

Not saying anything about it, I plopped myself down next to Kaede-baba. She raised an eyebrow at me and stirred the stew again. "Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked.

I tossed the folded shitagi onto her lap.

"What's this for Inuyasha?" Kaede-baba asked, leaving the stirring stick in the stew as she inspected the piece of clothing.

"Fix it," I asked.

Kaede-baba side-glanced me with scrutiny."Wouldn't hurt to say please," she told me.

"Keh."

The hut fell silent as Kaede-baba started to mend the shitagi. Soon, the stew was finished and bowls of it were passed around. We ate silently. I could smell the pique on most of them, just uncertainty on Kaede-baba and Miroku though.

After a while, I had it.

"What the fuck did I do?!" I yelled.

Kagome reacted immediately. "What did you do, you ask? You did plenty for us to be angry at you!"

"Like what?!"

"Like how you left Sango to die with that demon!"

"She's fine!"

"She could've died, and you knew that!"

"It seems that you don't remember she's a demon slayer!"

"It seems that you didn't realize she didn't have any form of defense!"

"It's not just about me!" Sango cut in that moment. She stood up and limped over to me. "What about Shippo? You've always abused him!"

"A punch ain't gonna kill him!"

"What if it did?"

"Then one less problem to deal with."

Kagome gasped. She came over and I caught her hand as she tried to slap me. "What if it was you?" she demanded, glaring at me.

"Being killed?" I contemplated it. Ever since I was small, Seishin and I have only survived for two reasons. Mainly it's cause of our parents, but it's also the demons' fault. They've always beaten us down, but each time we've just continued surviving.

What really pushes me to survive is not Kagome or Sango, even Seishin. Really, it's Haha-ue's lasts words. She asked us to live, to grow up strong. 'Just like your father', she said. Even though she taught us all we knew, she still believed we weren't strong enough for the outside world. As we grew up, Seishin has taken front role and we've followed a path with the least amount of bloodshed from the human's part as possible.

Nowadays, it isn't working. The fucking humans are becoming more and more irritating and with the group stressing against me, I'm tempted to tell Seishin it's time to leave.

Feeling Kagome try to take her hand out of my grip, I was brought back from memories to the small hut. Letting her go, I answered, "If I died, I'd be breaking a promise." I grabbed my shitagi, that Kaede-baba had just finished repairing and ran off.

After I hit the forest, I stopped to put my shitagi back on. Starting to walk again, I started playing with the bracelet on my wrist again. It was for a smaller wrist, just fitting around my fist. The string was simple and only had a dozen or so beads left on it. They were made of polished oak and pine wood, resulting in different shades. There was a small engraving on one of the beads, saying 'haha no koinu'.

Twirling it around my wrist, I heard branches ruffle around as someone jumped away. Smelling the change in the wind seconds after, I understood why she left.

Taking off the bracelet to hide it safely, it was suddenly ripped from my hands while a gust of wind rushed past me.

Instantly growling, I saw the wolf demon escape his tornado. He had his black hair in his usual ponytail with the fur band over his forehead, tucked behind his pointed ears. He had darker skin with crystal blue eyes. Wearing a brown breastplate over his bare chest with light brown fur patches on his shoulders with a brown fur skirt that reached just above his knees; and a brown tail in the back. He also wore fur around his shins and left wrist.

He cocked a smirk at me, revealing fangs, holding the bracelet like he was disgusted.

"What's this, mutt-face?"

_**A/N: Why'd you go back, Inuyasha?! Bad boy!  
>So, herein, you get a small glimpse of how everyone else is treating him, and we leave off with his rival making fun of him!<br>Whatever will happen next?  
>We'll have to find out on the 20th!<br>So this chapter is placed at 2,288 words! Not bad, not bad… I'd like to thank the people who read the first chapter and stayed to find out what happens next; please stay tuned. **_

_**I don't own any rights to the Inuyasha franchise, only my OC Seishin (who got mentioned some more!). **_

_**Enjoy!  
>~Sagi<strong>_


	3. A little white lie

_**A/N: Sorry, but a day is better than a week or month extra wait. So we left off with Inuyasha going off into the forest, but ran into an enemy… Dun dun dunnn!  
>I don't own any of the Inuyasha franchise. I only own my OC Seishin who will be entering the picture soon.<br>Enjoy!  
>~Sagi<strong>_

**xXx **

After Inuyasha bolted from the hut, the silence fell again.

"Maybe you two were a little too harsh?" Miroku suggested, thinking of finding a way to lower the tense atmosphere.

Sango turned to him with a glare.

"Sango," he started.

"He left me for _dead._"

"I'm sure there's a reas-"

"_No!_ Houshi, if there is a reason you're still defending him, then I sure have no reason to talk to you. So if you think that self-centered jerk is right, go with him." She pointed to the door, but Miroku stayed still.

Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder. "Let's go to the hot springs, Sango," she offered.

Sango nodded, and the two girls left the hut, Shippo running after them with a 'wait for me!'.

"That could've gone better…" Miroku sighed.

"Aye, but it could've been worse," Kaede spoke.

"Yeah, I can feel the bump on my head form as we speak…" his head dropped in shame.

**xXx**

"Kagome," Sango, Shippo and Kagome were under the shade of the foliage, heading to the hot springs.

"Yes?" Kagome looked to her best friend with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Kouga showed up."

Kagome stopped walking. "What?"

"When Inuyasha ran off. Kouga came out of nowhere and helped me." Sango smiled. "He's really sweet for demon."

"Yeah, Ayame has a great man…" Kagome sighed deamily.

"Are they even together yet?"

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Shippo asked, pointing ahead of them.

"None of your business, mutt!"

"Oh, I'm not the mutt here!"

"Give it back or I'll kill you!"

"Like you ever could!"

"I so could!"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and nodded. A hidden message was shared between the two of them. Shippo raised an eyebrow, not sharing the same mind of a woman. Kagome and Sango could recognize the two people's voices. Only two people they knew could squabble relentlessly like that.

Running forward, the girls came to a spot in the forest where a single tree was cut down to just a stump.

Sure enough, Kouga and Inuyasha were there.

It seems that Kouga was taunting Inuyasha, dodging out of Inuyasha's reach every time he came close.

Growling, Inuyasha launched at Kouga. He knocked him over and the two continued to wrestle around, claws digging into skin every now and then as a punch flew, making bruises form immediately.

Kouga knocked him away. Inuyasha hit the ground but got back up. Using the Tessaiga, he unleashed the Kaze no Kizu, but Kouga 'strategically escaped' the blast.

"Stop it!" Kagome shouted, but then Kouga summoned Goraishi and missed Inuyasha when shooting off a lightning bolt. "What are you fighting over _now?!_" she tried again. Clenching her fists, she glared. Slowly letting air out through her nose, she then breathed in a huge gulp. Opening her mouth, Shippo smartly covered his ears. "_OSUWARI!"_

"_Bitch!_"

After the dust settled, there was an Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground.

Kagome walked over to Kouga and helped him off the ground. Kouga's Goraishi dissipated, and he smiled when he saw Kagome. "Hey, finally came to be my woman?"

"No Kouga, you already promised yourself to Ayame. Now what is all the commotion about?" Putting her hands on her hips, Kagome waited.

Kouga looked around, seeming confused that she was asking him, but suddenly he replaced his expression with a smirk. "Well you see, Kagome, mutt-face tried to steal something of mine."

"_What_?!" Sango, Shippo, and Kagome chorused.

"Uh… YES! Yes he did!" Kouga nodded overenthusiastically. "I was minding my own business when he suddenly jumped me and stole it out of my hands."

"What was it? Did you get it back?" Sango asked.

"Yes I did, thankfully. It was a present from my late mother…" he got this faraway look in his eyes, putting on this sad aura, to just add on to his white lie. "My bracelet that I had when I was a little pup," Kouga pulled out Inuyasha's bracelet from an invisible pocket in his fur and showed it to the trio.

"That's just bullshit!" Inuyasha climbed out of the hole made from being forced into the ground so hard and growled.

"INUYASHA! How _dare_ you try and steal something as precious as that!" Kagome stomped her foot.

"It's mine!" he defended.

"Oh, now you're lying?" Kagome crossed her arms, a very displeased look on her face.

"I'm not lying!"

"Mutt-face," Kouga intercepted. "Face it, you've lost."

"I haven't lost you stinking bastard! Stop hiding behind women!"

Kagome reeled back. "Oh, because women are only good as shields?"

"They're damn no good in fights!" Inuyasha blurted out.

Slack-jawed for a moment, everyone stared at Inuyasha. Kagome was the first to react with another 'osuwari' command. She then turned around and motioned for the others to follow her.

"I'm sorry that mutt tried to steal your last keepsake of your mother's, Kouga…" Kagome sympathetically placed her hand on Kouga's shoulder.

Inuyasha sat back up when he could breathe again. Clenching his fists to the point where he drew blood, he picked Tessaiga up and walked in the opposite direction.

_I need to kill something, and I need to kill it __**now**_! Inuyasha growled, eyes flashing red for a moment.


	4. Failure of blood bonds

_Where is he, where is he, where is he? _

Trees flew by group by group, wind whistling in her ears.

She ran as fast as she possibly could, a true emergency at hand. She needed to find him, and she needs to find him _now_.

Sliding to a halt, she looked left, then right.

She was pure white dog the size of a horse, and she frantically hopped back and forth on her paws. Sniffing the ground around a suspicious human shaped hole in the ground.

Suddenly perking up to a distant scream that was garbled and shrieked, she bolted off to the left.

The scene she came to was a disaster.

She knew this place. It was beautiful this time of year, normally. The flowers bloomed right into autumn and the sky was always clear. But, what once started out as a beautiful meadow full of colorful autumn blossoms, was now a gruesome field caked in sour blood and jutted bones. Trees overturned, split apart and cracked. Grass was trampled and gouges of earth was overturned. Miasma and poison was heavy in the air. From scent, the large dog could tell that these corpses were all from demons.

In the middle of the field, there was a forgotten sword.

Running forward and turning into a summersault, she exited as a person. The girl, woman, had a round chin, and high cheekbones. She had rough, waist-length snow-white hair, pulled into a braid, save the two bits hung by a human's ear pulled into a small braid off her shoulders. The woman, looking no older than twenty five, also supported dog ears like those of her dog form. Though instead of fully silver, hers were tipped midnight black. Her eyes were a brilliant golden color, filled with emotion.

As she ran, her blue fire-rat haori with bell sleeves, though cut off at her elbows moved with her fluently. She wrapped the clothing around her body close, showing off her matured curves. The tie was with enlarged cloth, leaving tails of cloth behind her. It was a longer one, and she wore tight black pants underneath, hugging close to her strong, muscled legs. Neither did she wear any shoes, having clawed toes and clawed nails. Then, lastly, she had a silver dog tail, staying completely still.

She dropped to her knees quickly, ignoring the blood on the ground as she grasped the sword. It had a familiar torn hilt.

_Tessaiga, what are you doing here? _she asked the sword mentally. She didn't receive any response other than the sword shaking slightly, as if the object could be scared.

Standing back up, the woman held Tessaiga close to her. Sniffing the air, she heard more screams further ahead, but they sounded more human than those of earlier. Heart beating fast nervously, she shakily put Tessaiga in her belt next to a sword that had a neat hilt, wrapped in leather that was dyed purple.

Breathing in, then out slowly, she ran. Dreading what was ahead, and what she had to do, she ran the whole way.

The screams came from a small village. No more than fifty people. A good place, near the meadow; away from the forests that hid demons. It would normally be a really happy village with the sun shining overhead, not too cold today. But today was not a good day for the people. For the village was slaughtered. Blood was sprayed everywhere she looked. Houses were torn down, splinters of wood for miles around. Bodies of the villagers were scattered, pieces of them meters away as they were slashed apart ruthlessly. Each and every one of their faces held true terror.

Her tail curved around her legs and her ears flattened as she walked.

The smell of dead humans and livestock was thicker than the miasma within the field. Tears welled up in the hanyou's eyes as she hated seeing such destruction and knowing she couldn't stop it.

_Why did this have to happen now? What did that mangy wolf do? _she wondered to herself as she came to the middle of the disheveled village where a stone well sat, with a dead human hanging half inside it, his decapitated head perfectly inside the bucket.

A sudden gust of wind brought a scent to her attention.

Turning around revealed the man behind this bloodshed. He stood there with his long snow-white hair blowing furiously in the wind that started to pick up. What the female hanyou remembered being gold, was now a pair of turquoise eyes with blood red sclera. Where cheeks were once peach fuzz smooth, were now marred with purple jagged stripes, marking the demon blood being in control.

_What happened back there?_ was her thought train as the demon before her launched himself towards her, claws drawn, ready to kill one more.

_**xXx**_

_**A/N: So here's the next chapter! I bet a lot of people are wondering, Who is this person? Dun dun dunnn! You'll have to find out in two weeks! Hopefully I'll be on time then, I was really busy yesterday, so I couldn't post. Sorry! **_

_**I don't own Inuyasha! If I did, a lot of things would have been different…**_

_**So, enjoy!**_

_**~Sagi**_


	5. No more prey

No more prey, no more prey… Prey all gone… All bad screams. Bad screams. No good, no good.

Is that another prey! Prey has white fluffies! Other prey has black fluffies! Hunter has white fluffies too! White fluffies bad! Only one other white fluffies, and that fluffies not a good prey. That fluffies hunts hunter. He hurt hunter. Hunter not allowed to be hurt by prey. Prey not allowed to be like hunter. Hunter wins all. White prey not allowed. Not allowed. Not allowed.

Slash, slash!

Prey has pretty shriek.

And pretty blood.

Pretty prey makes a happy hunter.

Prey that runs away makes hunter mad. Because hunter has to chase white prey now.

Chase, chase, chase.

What's hunter chasing?

Oh, pretty white prey. Follow scent, follow scent, your scent can't hide!

Bright white for a bright day!

Why white prey not run anymore? Prey never like to come close to hunter.

Hunter can bleed? No, no, no, no, no. Hunter doesn't bleed. BAD PREY!

See? Hunter make prey bleed, no other way!

Attack! Attack! Attack!

Grrrrr…

BAD!

BAD!

NO!

Slash, slash, slash!

Tumble?

Why tumble?

Why tumble familiar? Hunter know white prey? Hunter doesn't know white prey… does he?

White prey's eyes…

Gold?

Sad gold?

White prey has sound other than scream?

No, not scream, tear.

Hunter see other prey tear. Why tear matter now? White prey is still prey. Hunter catch prey, prey tear, and hunter stop tear.

But tears bad.

These tears bad.

Why tears bad?

No, no, no, no.

She-

NO.

But-

NO!

Tear-

NO.

BUT TEARS BAD! Must stop tears!

Tumble, crash.

No prey hurts hunter!

Why white prey speak? What does that mean? No, hunter doesn't know you. Hunter doesn't remember the small hut by the river, where they lived after being kicked out of the manor. He doesn't remember the games of tag in the apple orchard. He doesn't remember the times where he blew up parts of the field in practice. He doesn't remember the game of ball they played every day.

Doesn't he?

Why give him the pointy metal stick? It hums. Why?

Wait.

_"Seishin, Inuyasha! Come inside, it's getting dark!" Grumbles of two young hanyous were heard over the nighttime music of the crickets. _

_Identical kids ran towards a small hut where a beautiful woman stood patiently. She greeted the two kids with a hug each before ushering them inside. _

_xx_

_Two children crying over a small grave by a flowered tree. The scene was placed with bright sky and sparkling lake, but the mood was nothing but sadness._

_xx _

_"Inu, I know you can do it!" _

_An invisible tattoo lit up from both palms._

_A blast of vibrant fire emerged._

_xx _

_"One… Two… Three… Four… Five. Yosh, all I got to do is find you." A blindfold secured. A nod of preparation. _

_Dog ears perking up to a giggle, "You'll never win!" _

_xx_

_"God damn, you win again, Inu! How did you get so good?" _

_"It's easy, Sei, I'm the better twin."_

_"INU!" _

_Laughter as a chase begun, one with the blindfold still on. _

_xx_

_Two dog hanyous walking side by side in a dark forest. "I think she's nice, her little sister is absolutely adorable!" she squealed. "You could just squeeze her and love her, and…"_

_"Sei, stop it."_

_"But Inu…"_

_"Keh," he crossed his arms. _

_xx _

_A dog hanyou being knocked into by another hanyou from behind; "Inuyasha! You've been released from the arrow! Oh kami, I am so, so sorry I allowed that bitch to seal you away!" _

_He was unusually silent. _

_"Inu? How could I ever cheer you up?" Seishin asked rhetorically as she produced a blindfold and a small ball, leaving her chin upon Inuyasha's shoulder. _

_xx_

_"Inu, for the last time, ditch that group and come with me! Well go on adventures like old times!" _

_"But what about Naraku?" _

_"I say beat him now, or leave it to the humans…"_

_"Keh."_

**xXx**

She panted breathlessly and wiped blood from her claws. The most difficult part was dealt with. _Let's see if that beating knocked some sense into him… _Looking a couple steps in front of her stood Inuyasha.

The two of them shed minimal blood, but it was still a violent fight. Neither would walk away without bruises or scars that would last a couple weeks.

Inuyasha didn't move from where he stood in the debris of what used to be a small hut. His eyes were focused on her and they constantly flashed from teal with a red sclera to gold. The large fangs and claws shrunk and the purple stripes vanished.

His eyes slowly slid to the Tessaiga in his hands and he blinked repetitively. They were golden again.

Confused, but not acting on it, he replaced the Tessaiga on his hip and surveyed the damage around him. Looking horrified at his claws, he found himself looking on a familiar face.

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "You're back," she dropped to her knees, utterly exhausted.

**xXx**

_**So here's the next chapter! It might not have all the info you want on Seishin, but here you go. I'm sorry (again!) about being a bit off time, but eh, I was packed with work. **_

_**Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, but the character Seishin belongs completely to me. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd like to thank all the people who's reviewed and followed Byoki no Uragiri!**_

_**~Sagi**_


	6. Hunter be hunted

"Seishin?" Inuyasha looked at the female on the ground, dread growing with realization.

She smiled and looked up, wiping the tears off her face. "You're back," she repeated.

He looked down to the blood on his hands and looked around the bloodied village. His eyes were wide and franticly looking all over, seemingly trying to find something that he could blame. He backed into a piece of wood that still stood and it shook him from his thoughts. Jumping out of the debris and taking a dash towards the forest, the entire meadow was left in silence.

"Inuyasha!" Seishin cried after him, getting to her feet slowly and sighing. Holding onto her tail, she started to walk after him, letting the hanyou to have some time to calm down.

She was interrupted by a demonic screech behind her. By scent, there was at least a dozen demons. Seishin wasted no time in removing her sword from her belt, twirling around and rushing forward to the first demon she saw.

Decapitating it with little effort, she landed on top of his toppling body and stabbed the sword into his body as she aimed her left palm to the next demon. Reciting an incantation in her head, a fire blast shot from her palm and hit the ground around the second demon in a ring. The demon looked smug that she 'missed', but when the demon tried to leave the ring, his skin slowly liquefied from sheer heat.

While that demon was smoldered to a pile of ash, she pranced from the first demon's body and transformed into her dog form. She launched skywards and ripped the wings from the flying demon with her teeth. Scratching it's eyes with her claws, she jumped down and transformed back. Holding her right hand out, palm facing her sword, she ran towards the fourth demon. Her sword flung from the dead demon's remains and flew into her open hand.

Avoiding a strike from an oni, she sliced through the fourth and fifth. The sixth was dealt by fire. Crying out "Doku Hebi," a long deep purple shadow came from her sword. It quickly wrapped itself around the seventh demon's neck and disappeared. The demon shortly after, started choking and his body melted right away from his bones.

Seishin ignored the painful wails as she sheathed her sword and hit her own fists together. An invisible mark on her forearm glowed black and suddenly two large slabs of stone crushed the next two demons.

Dodging flames, she stood and faced the other three demons. Sighing, she dug her claws into a wound that still bled. She flicked the blood towards the last demons as she cried "Hijin Ketsuso." Five blades of blood flew at the last three, killing them all.

She didn't get a single deep breath before she had to dodge the new comers. Taking a second to repeat an apology, she readied her sword and charged.

xXx

The sun was beginning to set as I trudged away from a bloody demon corpse. The wind blew lightly, but brought the cold chill of autumn, making it really set into my bones.

/_Something the matter?_/ Seishin's voice echoed in my head. I could tell that she was out of breath. She must have been attacked by a hoard as well. What the hell was it with all these demons?

I growled. "Oh nothing, everything is absolutely fucking peachy!" I shouted, sniffing the air for water.

/_That's when I know something is wrong._/

"Hordes of demons. Non-stop," I grumbled as I approached the water source, taking off my fire-rat robe to wash the blood from a gash on my shoulder.

_/Do you know what is causing them to show up all of a sudden?/_

_Probably the whole 'I defeated Naraku' shit,_ I responded mentally, not wanting to be caught 'talking to myself.'

/_Possible, are you hurt badly?/_

_Just a scratch._

_/I don't believe you, but alright./_

_Shut up._

_/You can talk to me about it, you know./_

_Don't want to._

_/I have quite a bit of convincing on my hands, huh?/_

_Keh._

_/So… what happened earlier? What set you off this time?/_

_Oh that bastard wolf stole Haha-ue's bracelet!_

_/WHAT?!/_

_Then, he had the guts to say it was his when Kagome showed up._

_/THAT BASTARD!/_

_I tried to deny it, but that motherfucker then sat me and Koga got escorted off by her._

_/HOW DARE SHE!/_

_Sei, you're givin' me a headache._

_/Oops, sorry…_/her volume dropped./_But Haha-ue's bracelet… You've had it forever./_

_Yeah well, I can't get near him to get it back because he's hiding behind Kagome._

I heard her sigh. _/Cheater, he knows Higurashi holds a grudge against you, despite it being ill-placed./_

_Keh. _Putting my fire-rat back on, I faintly acknowledged the fact that the hole repaired itself already.

_/You sure you don't want to talk about it?/_ Seishin asked a couple minutes later, shyly and sounding as if she already knew the answer.

I ignored her and walked into a clearing. It was quiet and no demon had been near it for days. Humans hadn't touched it in weeks. Letting out a breath, I sat down in the middle of it, watching the moon rise higher into the night sky.

"That fucking bastard…" I growled, rethinking the day's events. Unchanged, I started muttering to myself. "I need to get Haha-ue's bracelet back, but how can I with him using Kagome as a shield? Why that wolf bastard needed to do that, I'll have no fucking clue. Kagome and he are purposely going after me. Ever since the well stopped working," I theorized. "Kagome's stranded here for the rest of her life as far as she knows, and that's why she's ticked. No, she's beyond ticked. She's downright depressed and pissed. Does she and the mutt think the well closing is my fault? Oh hell no." I realized I was rambling. _Shut the fuck up, Inuyasha. Right now._

Shaking my head, I laid back and watched the moon.

_**xXx**_

_**Sorry! So, sorry for missing the last update. It's so hard to keep Inuyasha in character, and I still doubt he is right now… Sigh. **_

_**Besides this chapter being incredibly hard to write, I was sick the past little while, Christmas coming, getting no time to write when I wanted, and with the internet not working on top of that… It's been a little hectic. **_

_**Either way, I hope you enjoyed what little I was able to (finally) share.  
>~Sagi<strong>_


	7. Unsuspected

**A couple months later…**

"Sesshomaru-sama! Where are we going now?" Jaken asked, tripping through the small amount of snow that fell that morning.

Sesshomaru ignored his servant and looked to the small child, half asleep on Ah-Un. "Rin," she perked right up and focused on her lord. "You will stay with the old miko at the village Inuyasha often dwells."

"Aw, Sesshomaru-sama, will you be staying too?" she asked.

He stayed silent, leading the two headed dragon through the snow. Sesshomaru had decided that Rin will stay at the small village in Edo during the winter as so the young girl doesn't catch her death in the cold. He had no warmer clothing for her and he didn't want to leave the girl with just any human.

Then he has a couple of demons to track. Thinking of the situation they brought only served to rise his temper.

Soon, they arrived at their destination. The villagers who stayed outside, most likely preparing for any upcoming storms, quickly ran inside at the sight of the demon lord.

"Heh! Pesky humans should run and hide from Sesshomaru-sama! You're all in his way!" Jaken was, however, cut off by a rock colliding with the back of his head.

The ride to Kaede's hut was silent. The old miko came out right as the hut was in sight, no doubt sensing his unmistakable demonic aura.

"What brings ye to this small village? Inuyasha isn't here," the one-eyed woman explained.

"I'm staying with you for the winter!" Rin proudly stated. "It's alright with you, isn't it?" she asked second later, remembering she probably didn't have permission.

Kaede seemed surprised. "Ye trust me with your ward?" she looked at Sesshomaru.

He simply inclined his head and turned to leave.

"Is Ah-Un going with you, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, though she was still sitting on them and Ah-Un didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Sesshomaru took his time leaving and entering the forest, the whole time his temper rising higher. He really shouldn't have let them get away with it the first time…

He growled, and Jaken jumped. He squeaked nervously and fell back several miles, to where he deemed himself safe. A growling Sesshomaru was way worse than a smiling Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru needed to pass the well to get to his destination, and unfortunately, someone was occupying the well clearing. Sesshomaru didn't notice right away who it was, which really meant he needed silence and a chance to regain his composure.

Though instead, the furious lord of the Western lands took the opportunity to attack the unsuspecting Inuyasha.

_**xXx**_

_**So this is this week's actual chapter, as chapter 6 was supposed to be up on the 1st of December. SO, you can look at this as a little bonus. I'll try real hard to get ahead with writing the chapters as it is Christmas break real soon. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~Sagi**_


End file.
